One or more building systems can be installed in a building to allow for the management of aspects of the building. Building systems can include, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, access control systems, security systems, lighting systems, and fire systems, among others. A building system can refer to a single building system (e.g., an HVAC system) and/or a system that manages a number of building systems (e.g., a building management system (BMS)).
Each building system typically includes a plurality of devices. When a building system is commissioned (e.g., at installation), controllers of the building system may be configured. Configuring a controller may involve setting parameters such as proportional-integral-derivative controller (PID) parameters, setpoint values, calibrated offset values, input/output (I/O) types, etc.
However, some parameters may change during the commissioning process. Such changes may be due to an error during engineering phases and/or changes in specifications, among other reasons. These changes may need to be implemented across a multitude of controllers of a building system before commissioning can be completed.
Previous approaches to dealing with controller parameter changes may involve a commissioning engineer using an online tool to make changes in a single controller, testing the controller, and then repeating the usage of the tool in the other controllers. These approaches may be time-consuming and/or repetitive. For instance, even for comparatively minor changes, such as setpoint and/or offset adjustments, the commissioning engineer may devote several weeks of time to make a manual configuration change to all of the controllers.